Sending Over The Edge
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Seras is lonely and realises that her life as a vampire has made her an outcast and she'll probably never find a guy. After a series of rather erotic dreams and a bumbling attempt at romance within Hellsing that leads to disaster, she realises her Master is paying her a lot more attention than usual. In fact, he seems to be downright determined to send her over the edge!
1. Chapter 1

Comments: This is a repost, because the original was too smutty and FFNET deleted it. Please read the Author Message on the second page to find out where to read the whole Fanfic and the sequel that I'm soon to be posting. I'm sorry but they threatened to delete my account if I totally reposted this Fanfic up here, so I can only give you a little. I wanted to contact my old Hellsing fans and let them know what happened to me and how to find all of my Hellsing Fanfics like **Unrestrained, A Kiss Can Be Deadly, Melting Ice, and Hot Blooded** , which were also deleted from here. :)

* * *

 **SENDING OVER THE EDGE**

 **By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Seras was sprawled across the office desk, the man pressing against every inch of her and crushing her into the hard surface. Her breathing was hard and she knew her heart was going a mile a minute. She felt excitement spiral through her as he brought her hands up above her head and trapped them there with his own. "So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a _theory_?" She gasped out.

"That's right." He purred, warm tongue trailing slowly up from her collarbone to her ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. His hardness rubbed against her inner thigh and she gasped again, feeling helpless with his there between her legs. Seras was acutely aware of everything happening to her, but somehow it all seemed unreal. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was dreaming. How...strange. And stranger still, she could sense someone _else_ there in her dream-watching silently. Someone familiar. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out who and a moment later, she didn't really care as her dream man's mouth touched hers and he kissed her passionately.

"What theory?" The blonde said, ripping her mouth from his to catch her breath, she stared up at the ceiling of the room and frowned. Boy, did this room seem awfully familiar too. What the-

"That you're so utterly cute." He said, hand going to her breast and slipping inside her open blouse.

"Cute?" She said, dazed. Whoa, that felt nice. Just a little to the left. Seras groaned as the man's hand caressed her nipple and she arched. "Tell me more about my cuteness?" She muttered.

"You're cute as a kitten." He told her, head moving down swiftly to replace his hand.

Mocking laughter resounded in the room and the darkness seemed to thicken.

Seras froze, her eyes wide-and then she woke up. She lay there for a long moment, panting loudly. "Cute as a-kitten? Oh god, I really _am_ pathetic." She moaned, turning on her side.

Kitten, as in what her old comrades used to call her?

She rested a hand on the cool metal of her coffin-lid and tried to slow her breathing. Not another dream. One of many she'd had over the last month. Almost every _night_ in fact and they were driving her insane! Another faceless guy that she was making out with. Jeez, she was so hard up. What a loser.

"Am I so desperate and lonely I'm dreaming up guys?" She whispered sadly to herself. "Wonderful, Seras."

The dream was rapidly fading from her mind, as was the tingling excitement from her body and she could not even recall the man's face-as usual. How weird, she could have sworn she'd sensed that presence again in her dream. And who the heck had laughed?! Must have been her imagination.

The vampire frowned, wiping her damp forehead with her hand. "I'll have to ask Master if it's normal for vampires to be aware that they're dreaming." she said, becoming sleepy again.

She rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes, never seeing the metal above her swirl and shift briefly into a glowing pair of red eyes and a knowing smirk.

* * *

When she sensed that the sun had set, Seras' eyes opened and she yawned. She groped around in the dark and found the control that would open up the lid to her coffin-bed and it slid up slowly, revealing her moonlit room. Her table was set with a place-mat, two candles, a bowl and a chilled bag of blood sitting on ice. She smiled. Walter had been here. He was really so sweet, even if this was his duty.

But still...

Her smile faded. She wasn't comfortable drinking the blood. The blonde sighed as she got out of bed and stretched. An image of her dream came to her and then vanished, leaving her frowning. "Hmm, I can't quite remember that one." She muttered, trying to chase the thought. Nope, it was gone. Just like the others. All she ever remembered was a feeling of pleasure spent with nameless men, who had her waking up trembling with want.

"Like I'm ever going to get any lovers anyway." Seras said under her breath, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on. She stared up at the dark sky and wondered if there was anything for her to do tonight. There had been no missions lately and she had taken to haunting the halls like a ghost, occasionally going to target practice or talking to Walter. It wasn't like Master was ever around. Not that he ever had anything to do with her outside missions, other than to taunt her about not eating her food or how weak she was!

Seras ignored the blood, knowing it would annoy her master and left the room to head for Sir Integra's study. Perhaps there would be some excitement for once. As she wandered the hall, she noticed sadly that everyone either stepped as far to the other side of the corridor as their bodies could fit, or they'd find another route entirely to get to the other side of the house and therefore avoid her entirely. She knocked on the door as she reached it and heard voices inside dimly.

"Come." Sir Integra called out.

Seras opened the door and walked in hesitantly, not surprised to see her master there, leaning lazily against one wall, his hat dipped down across his face to leave it in shadow. "Sir Integra. Master." The blonde said politely. "Is there anything I can do for you tonight?" She went on hopefully.

"Nothing tonight, Agent Victoria." Integra said smoothly, her eyes studying the young girl.

Seras' face fell and her master chuckled. "She's disappointed. Hungering for some carnage, Police Girl?" He smirked at her.

"No at all! Don't be mean, Master!" She protested, not wanting to look bad in front of the imposing woman. "I'll go practice then." She decided, waiting to be dismissed. Sir Integra nodded and Seras turned to leave, but was arrested by a strange intent look in Alucard's red eyes as he gazed at her from over the top of his yellow glasses.

"You look tired. Get some more sleep." He advised her wolfishly. "And drink the blood."

Seras blushed and looked away. Thank goodness Master had no idea why she looked so tired! "Umm-sure, Master!" She agreed hastily, beating a retreat. With the door closed safely behind her, she sighed in relief. Whew! Master had been looking at her weirdly. Now to go let off some steam. Seras made her way purposefully to the shooting arena, picking up her halconnen from her room on the way. She needed to blow off some serious steam in the form of not only bored frustration, but also sexual frustration!

As she entered the room, the twenty or so soldiers there looked up and gave her the expected looks of fear, disgust and nervousness. Seras ignored them all and headed for the last target range. God, she was so sick of those looks. She missed Ferguson. At least she'd has some mutual respect from the man. These new soldiers had no such thing for her. She sighed. Perhaps some tough training was in order. She was their Commander and she'd get their respect if nothing else, damn it. She deserved that much, even if they had to fear that she wasn't human like them.

The vampire left off a shot from her massive gun, blowing the head off the paper man with a dull roar. It was incredibly satisfying and she grinned. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" She wondered aloud.

Some whispers broke out around her, and catching a few uncomplimentary words aimed in her direction, she scowled. Did they know so little about vampires that they forgot about the heightened hearing or did they just not care? Bloody men! She was so sick of it all. Especially those damn _dreams_! Seras aimed carefully and then with an irritated snarl, she shot the paper in the groin area, blowing a hole the size of a man's head. Around her, the place went dead silent. Then there were a few gasps and a whistle.

"Yeesh, Victoria. Who pissed you off?" A male voice demanded. "No man deserves that."

"Oh yeah, Stevens?" She said, turning to face him with a red-eyed glare. She rested her halconnen over her shoulder and looked at his expression, expecting to see the usual disgust there. Andrew Stevens was one of her newer recruits, and though she had recognized his voice, she had not really gotten to know the man. To her surprise, she saw admiration in his eyes. She blinked.

"Well, perhaps I went a too little far." She admitted sheepishly. It was those damn dreams. It was making her alternate between hating and wanting a guy! They were more trouble than they were worth-especially in the dream world.

"I'll say!" The man grinned at her from amused blue eyes and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "How about you let off some steam with me in a little one on one combat?" He offered.

" _Bad_ idea!" Another soldier said, nudging him. "You know our Commanding officer here is a vampire, right?" He went on nervously, giving her an apologetic look.

Well duh! In response, Seras couldn't resist giving him a toothy grimace, unsure whether to thank him or not.

"And?" Stevens said, sizing the blonde up. "She's stronger yeah, but she's pretty petite too." He said, laughing.

The blonde vampire frowned. Wait, was he making _fun_ of her? "I'll take you on, buster." she said, starting to get irritated again. Just another male trying to show off to his buddies.

"And if I win, I get a date, okay Commander?" He winked at her.

The soldiers all gasped and gawked at him as if he'd lost his marbles.

"What?" He said, looking around and crossing his arms. "Has it escaped your notice entirely that Victoria is one-excuse me for saying Commander." he said to her in a stage-whisper, making her giggle. "-hot babe?"

To Seras' surprise and secret delight, quite a few men actually _nodded_ in agreement! She was absolutely stunned. "Oh dear," she said, biting her lip. "I don't know if Sir Integra will approve of dating within the ranks." She murmured, scuffing a foot.

"I'll take care of that." Stevens winked at her, and then linked an arm. "Let's go."

* * *

The combat room was quite large and all four walls were covered in thick padding. It looked like the room had even been prepared for vampires to use, Seras mused to herself. She stared up at high roof. Why else would they pad the roof unless they expected someone to be launched that high? "No human is going to end up there." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"We've drawn a crowd." Stevens said, taking off his jacket and rolling back his sleeves.

Seras stared as practically every man under her command-and some not-trooped into the room and sat around the edges to watch. She blushed furiously. "Oh. Great." She said sarcastically. "Just what I always wanted. To be humiliated in front of almost a hundred men." Which is exactly what would _happen_ since she planned on letting Stevens win so she would get that date!

"They're taking bets too." A voice said in her ear.

She groaned at him further as she saw them exchanging money and looking their way. What next?

"So Police Girl, this is what you do for fun." A voice said in greeting. Seras spun to see Alucard baring his teeth at her in a parody of a grin.

Stevens wisely stepped back a few paces and talked to a fellow soldier, leaving the two vampires alone.

"Master?" Seras gaped at the sight of Alucard leaning against the wall beside her, dressed in his habitual clothing and sporting his trademark smirk. Seras scowled at her master, whose red eyes seemed to be even more maniacal than usual. "Did you just get back from a mission?" she demanded suspiciously. She hadn't noticed before when she'd seen him in Sir Integra's study, but he had a definite air about him of one who had been on the hunt. Oh great, so master got to go out and she had to stay cooped up in the manor? Was that _fair_?

"It was a beautiful night." He said simply, looking at her through yellow lenses. Master sure looked evil in that get-up, she had to give him that. Thinking back on the first time she'd met him, she thought he'd looked like the devil himself, standing in the moonlight like that with clothes flowing.

She took that as a yes. "So you decided to drop in and watch my fight?" The blonde asked, shifting from foot to foot. The thought bothered her. She didn't want her master watching her fight!

The look he gave her however, was burning in it's intensity. ** _'If you lose to this human, Police Girl, the penalty will be severe.'_** He told her silently, tone mocking.

"Huh?" She said intelligently. Was he serious? A look at his face told her he was. Oh, right... She sighed. He'd been ashamed by her too many times lately. Her failure to feed, to shoot her first target on her first mission, to be a real vampire. If she lost to this human, her master would be in full rights to punish his fledgling.

Seras swallowed hard. Oh god, what would that punishment be? She'd seen how vicious he could be. But wait, Sir Integra would never let him _really_ hurt her. Would she? When it came to a vampire and his fledgling, would Sir Integra really step between them? Seras suddenly wasn't so should she _would_.

"Ready, Victoria?" Stevens said, clearly a little unnerved by the presence of Alucard. All the soldiers were, but the fight was still on.

"Ready when _you_ are." She told him with a grin. Well, this could be fun! And a date too. Wait! If she _won_ , she wouldn't get a date! "Master, that's not fair. If I win, I don't get my date!" She whispered under her breath, crouching.

"You're doing this for a _date_?" He said incredulously, teeth clacking shut with an audible snap. He was _not_ amused.

Seras smirked, not realizing how much like her master she looked at that moment. It freaked Stevens for a moment, which gave her the edge she needed to throw a punch at his face. It connected and he staggered back.

"Nice." He said, rubbing at his jaw appreciatively. "You're pulling your punches, right?" He said.

"You want a hole in your head?" She retorted sweetly.

 ** _'Fine-I'll settle for you beating him into a bloody heap, Police Girl. And then you can pretend to faint or something if you must.'_** Master's voice said, sounding maniacal. He chuckled. _**'It will be interesting to see if you can resist keeping your fangs out of him with all that sweet-smelling blood just under your nose all evening.'**_

Throw the fight? Beat her date into a bloody pulp first, and then _snack_ on him over dinner? Seras scowled as she dodged Stevens' kick and then fist, aiming her elbow at his neck. She wasn't going on her first date in years with her guy looking like he'd been through World War 2! Seras was 19, but she'd given up on relationships when she'd started her training to become a police officer and then entered the force.

"Forget it, Master! You're just sick sometimes, you know that?" She told him, voice still low. She grunted again as Stevens backhanded her in the face, bringing her to her knees. "Ouch."

"Pay attention, Police Girl." Alucard called out tauntingly. "Your guard is down."

"You think so, Master?" She called back sarcastically, leg shooting out. She swept Stevens' legs out from under him. He hit the mat hard and she spun towards the smug vampire leaning against the wall as if he owned the room. "Stop talking to me so I can fight!" She yelled at him. "Ooof!" Her face ate the mat as a body landed on top of hers, pinning her arms behind her.

Master laughed at her, chuckles of wicked amusement ringing out over the cheers of the soldiers. Oh great, so he was having fun at her expense. What the heck was he doing here anyway?!

"Are we fighting here or are you arguing with your Master?" Stevens asked, confused.

"Debatable." Seras growled, rolling over hard so he was now pinned under her. She boosted away, almost ripping her arms from their sockets. The vampire landed in a crouch and rubbed at her shoulders, glaring at the soldier. "Let's do this."

"Righto." He said, cracking his neck. "I won't go easy on you now."

 _Easy_? Her red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Okay then, buster."

The next twenty minutes were a blur to Seras. She fought Stevens, keeping her own and they were pretty evenly matched. She was weak from blood and also restraining herself greatly and he was pretty damn skilled when it came to self-defense. He had her pinned many times and she was beginning to tire.

Master was amusing himself also by occasionally throwing a mental taunt at her at the _worst_ times and she was right on the verge of strangling him.

Stevens was becoming more attractive to her by the moment. He was good-looking, strong, he laughed a lot and he didn't seem to be afraid of her either. A big plus to Seras who was just about ready to throw the towel in and let him win.

Seras glanced at her master, who'd brow went up inquiringly. Oh dear, he wasn't going to be pleased. Feigning a move, she let Stevens knock her down and pin her to the mat, one arm beneath her body, the other pinned between their chests.

"Looks like I win." He said triumphantly as she struggled, but was unable to buck him lose. Both were panting and exhausted. And Seras was hungry. Maybe she'd try and little of her blood-bag tonight... _no_ , what was she thinking?

"I guess so." she said shyly, looking up into his eyes.

Alucard gave a big sigh of disgust. "Revolting." He said loudly.

Seras tilted her head to glare at him. They just happened to have landed only a few feet from Master on the mat. Great, so he'd had a ring-side seat to her theatrical defeat. Somehow, this all felt like a cheesy romance and she flushed in embarrassment. It didn't help that her master was regarding her with such sardonic amusement from his red eyes either and she wondered abruptly what she was doing.

Her skin crawled as she realized Stevens was still on top of her-and she didn't exactly _like_ it. How... strange. Wasn't it supposed to feel different? It wasn't like this in her dreams when the men pinned her to the bed or desk or wall and kissed her or touched her. In fact, she felt like she wanted to _escape_.

Red eyes widening, her heart began an uncomfortable rhythm. "Please get off now; you won." She said to him nervously, aware that they were surrounded by her men all staring. _And_ her Master. How humiliating.

"I don't know, I sort of like this position, Commander." Stevens said, leering at her.

"What?" Seras said, panic filling her. What was that expression on his face, she didn't like it! He looked different. "Get off me. I don't want you on me. That's an order!" She told him, struggling to get free. Her pupils started to dilate at the look on his face. He seemed crueler somehow. Not the nice person she thought he was. Where was the man who'd challenged her?

"We aren't on duty." Steven's informed her smugly.

 _ **'You should be able to get yourself out of this one, Police Girl. You aren't that weak.'**_ Alucard's voice said in her head. _**'Or is it that you're enjoying the position you're in.'**_ He went on, voice strangely taunting to her ears as if referring to something.

Enjoying? _No_. Her every nerve-ending felt like it wanted to crawl away from the touch of the man above her and she could have screamed in frustration. If anything, her master's words frightened her and she looked over her shoulder at him, giving him such a panicked look that he paused, red eyes seeming surprised. His hand twitched and then-

Stevens pushed down on Seras' chest, inching closer to her face. "How about a kiss first? For the victor?" He said thickly, eyes hard.

Seras' eyes widened as her head whipped back to him. Oh my god, he was going to kiss her in front of all these men just to humiliate her! No! "Stop!" She cried, struggling.

"Just a little kiss and I'll let you go." He said.

Everyone jeered around them.

The blonde vampire watched as Stevens' lips came closer-and then it was as if her mind suddenly exploded. _No_! He wasn't to _touch_ her. He wasn't the one.

Her eyes burst into blood-red flames of fury as the fear left her to be replaced by pure rage. " _No_!" She screamed into his face, flinging away his restraining hand and grasping his shirt just under his throat. She saw his eyes widen in shock as she fairly tossed him from her like a rag-doll.

"You're not my _mate_!" she hissed in venom, blonde bangs hiding her face in shadow from the rest of the room.

Stevens flew right across the room and into the far wall, hitting it with a dull thud. Luckily for him it was padded and he was used to rough situations.

Alucard however, straightened abruptly from his place right behind her, red eyes widening. He gave Seras a narrow-eyed look through his yellow lenses. "Police Girl?" He said roughly.

Seras looked over her shoulder to meet the blood orbs of her master's eyes, noting with some surprise that he looked stunned for some reason. Stunned and...something else indefinable...darker and ageless. "Y-yes Master?" She said hesitantly, not sure why that last emotion struck a chord deep within her. For a long moment their eyes locked, though she could not really say what passed from eye to eye.

And then, she ran her tongue over her fangs, her eyes still blood-red and almost glowing. She looked very much alive at that moment, though she did not know it. Very much the vampire her master could have wished with her eyes blazing and her teeth bared in a feral grin, she waited as Stevens slowly rolled back to his feet and charged back towards her.

Her attention went back to the man and she forgot Alucard, who moved back to his place by the wall to watch the proceedings with far more interest than before. That bastard was coming back for more? Seras' eyes narrowed on him, the girl leapt to her feet and half-crouched, a growl emerging from her throat.

To his credit, Stevens paused a few feet away.

"No hard feelings?" He said warily, now that he'd seen her true strength. "It was just a joke. Let's get serious now." He offered.

Seras studied him silently, and then nodded, commanding herself to relax. She didn't know why she'd been so afraid of him. Of him touching her, of him kissing her... but, she could think of that later. Everyone was watching and she frankly didn't know what had come over her. What had she said just before she'd thrown him? Something about... a mate? She frowned slightly in perplexity, trying to figure that one out. Mate? Like, what animals did when they found a partner?

"Ready or not, Commander." Stevens said, launching a flurry of attacks at her with hands and feet. She dodged most, but noticed almost immediately that her edge had dulled again because she didn't want to hurt the human. Great. She was losing! But she wouldn't let him pin her again. No damned way! Acute dislike filled her and she realized that her like of Stevens had turned to almost hatred. How had that happened? Because he had touched her? Humiliated her? Seras was so confused...

 _ **'You're truly pathetic, Police Girl. You could snap him like a twig, but no, you refuse your own nature.'**_ Alucard's voice said into her mind, in deepest disgust. _**'Just when I think you might have potential, you go and ruin it all by letting your humanity get in the way.'**_

"I am human, Master!" She said under her breath, knowing he'd hear. Stevens' fist caught her on the cheek and she winced, clutching at it. Damn. She heard laughter from her men and knew she would never live this down. She was being royally humiliated in front of her own soldiers and none of them would ever give her respect again! Sir Integra might actually dismiss her for this one. Seras was so lost in misery that she never saw Stevens' fist coming at her and only felt the agony explode in her stomach. Gasping, she doubled over, his fist still buried in her lower body and her head against his chest.

"I think we know who the winner is here." Steven called out to everyone superiorly. "And our Commander owes _me_ a date."

 _No_! She wouldn't date him. She wouldn't! He'd touch her and she'd-

Seras felt fear and loathing fill her again as her Master's mind touched hers.

 _ **'How nauseating.'**_ Her Master said, his contempt evident. None of his usual smirking or mockery there. No, just... a loathing of what she was and her actions. She didn't need to look up to know he was leaving. She had let him down. Because she had let a human beat her. Because she was a weak vampire. A vampire he had given his strong blood to, that refused to even feed or hurt a human-being. _**'Police Girl, I would wash my hands of you if it weren't for my loyalty to Sir Integra.'**_ he told her, voice cold as the winter snow.

Seras' eyes closed in acute pain. Oh how those words hurt her.

"Bad luck, Commander." Someone called out, jeering.

Yeah right, Seras thought, straightening finally. She tried to step away from Stevens and escape the room and her Master's scorn, but the soldier grabbed her arm.

"Let's seal the deal." He said, grinning in triumph. Before she could gasp, his hand was reaching around her and firmly grabbed her ass. At the same time, his lips swooped down to capture hers in a kiss.

Oh no you bloody _don't_! _You bastard_! Seras' mind once again dissolved into hatred and her blood seemed to pump through her veins like liquid fire. Her eyes suddenly blazed to life as her head whipped to the side, avoiding his lips so that they landed on her cheek. Her hand reached behind and grabbed his, clenching around the bones so tightly that she heard them snap like twigs. He screamed, but she paid no notice.

The room fell deadly silent as she lifted his body away from her by his shattered hand and dangled him before her. Then with her other hand, she punched him hard in the jaw at the same time as she let go of him. He cried out as he was hurtled several meters away. A spatter of blood coated her face and she absently licked her lips, pupils widening as she got her first taste of fresh blood.

It was...glorious.

Her blood sung, her body was alive, her every nerve felt like it was burning...she could also sense her Master acutely. She knew exactly where he was in the room behind her, could feel his eyes boring into her back, could feel his... hunger? Lust? No, that must be her...

 _ **'Just a fuck. Heard vampires are the best lay in the world. Nothing like them. Victoria's an easy lay.'**_

The thoughts went through her mind, distracting her. She wiped looked across the room at the moaning form of Stevens and suddenly realized that she had picked up thoughts from his mind... from his blood. His blood. So, that's what it had been all about? Absolute fury filled her. "A lay? I'm an easy _lay_?" She shrieked, going berserk.

Everything blurred around her and she was abruptly on top of him, picking his form up and then slamming him down again with brutal force onto the mats. She heard bones break, smelt blood and laughed maniacally. Oh yes, this felt wonderful! The smell of the blood, the knowledge that she was bringing pain to one who had thought of degrading her that way. Revenge was sweet.

"I'm going to _rip your heart out,_ Stevens!" She roared at him, long black claws growing from her fingers. Someone grabbed her arm and she flung them away, then another and another grabbed her. Her arms, her legs, her waist. All she could see was her tormentor's bloody face, his frightened eyes and she wanted to kill him.

 _ **'Police Girl. Police Girl calm down or they will kill you.'**_ Alucard's voice said into her mind soothingly.

 _ **'Master?'**_ She thought back through a haze of hatred and blood-lust. Master was stopping her?

 ** _'An easy lay.'_** Stevens' voice came to mind again and Seras threw off everyone holding her down.

" _No_!" She screamed, holding her head. Her fingers raked at her own face and she felt the blood flowing down freely from the deep gashes. She was going _mad_.

A powerful mind suddenly invaded her own and clamped down upon it with unmerciful harshness. Seras screamed aloud and mentally at the invasion, realizing it was her master. As Alucard sorted through the chaos of her thoughts, he seemed to both inflame and sooth her emotions, sending her into further turmoil. Outwardly, her body had gone comatose, letting her master pick her up and she stared up at his face blankly, but inside, they were still connected.

 _ **'What...happened?'**_ she whispered mentally, drained. She also felt vaguely violated as her master sorted through her feelings of the last half an hour with open delight and... pride? She also felt other vague feelings of shared blood-lust and some other darker emotions she couldn't quite grasp. Wonderful, he'd been impressed that she'd almost killed someone.

 _ **'Something...unexpected.'**_ Alucard returned, smirking down at her as he caught her thoughts. He carried her through the halls, ignoring the looks they were getting. And no wonder, with her covered in Stevens' blood! "Oh yes, I couldn't be more pleased that you tried to kill that human. Finally, your true nature is showing."

"Is he dead?" Seras said, when her master suddenly withdrew his mind, as if satisfied with something. Thank god, his presence had been truly overwhelming. She hoped he hadn't looked at anything he shouldn't have in there. Like her dreams. What had he been looking for in there anyway?

"Unfortunately, no." The vampire said dryly. He grinned at her, flashing his fangs. "You surprised me today, Police Girl. Perhaps you aren't a lost cause after all."

"Lovely." She said as he phased them through her bedroom door. She expected him to drop her onto her bed ungracefully, but to her surprise, he sat her down carefully on the edge and looked into her numb face. "Sir Integra will be angry."

"Most certainly." He agreed, reaching up to run a finger along her cheek. He sucked the bloody glove into his mouth, red eyes closing in ecstasy. "Mmm, a nice choice."

Seras watched and licked her lips unconsciously. She still remembered the taste of that blood and her teeth ached.

Her master watched her slyly and then ran his finger over her other cheek, holding it to her lips. Ouch, that hurt. Oh yeah, that was right. She'd grown claws and raked her own face. So that was Stevens' and her blood covering her face. Seras wondered how bad she'd injured herself and wondered when her master would leave so that she could check. "Want some, Seras?" He purred softly, eyes glowing with a strange light.

She swallowed hard as she stared at the tempting finger, remembering the wonderful taste of Stevens' blood, then she shook her head. "No." She lost control when she tasted fresh blood. It was too tempting. Her teeth ached at the thought of tasting master's finger.

"No?" Alucard smirked knowingly and slowly licked it from his gloved finger, eyes locked on hers the whole time. Then he leant towards her, face coming closer by the second. Seras' eyes widened. "Then it's time for all good little girls to sleep." He told her, lips inches from hers.

Moments later his mind clamped down on hers again and darkness rushed in, but not before Seras felt lips on her face, cleaning away the blood...

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed. Please don't forget to read my Author Message on the next page, if you'd like to know where to read all of my Hellsing Fanfiction. It's unfortunately far too smutty for FFNET. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

It's been so long since I posted on FFNET, but I've had severe writers block for over two years now, though I have had the opportunity to post a random chapter here and there. I was also going through (And still am) many serious personal issues that have taken a lot out of me. I am still in a lot of pain due to my medical conditions, and suffering from depression, so with all of that my writing has taken a back seat.

I'm so sorry that a lot of you whom wrote to me over the years and might not have gotten a reply. I was a big mess. You have no idea. I had a complete breakdown. I did read and loved each and every one of your emails, reviews, and letters, but replying was not always possible for me. You got me through some very dark times though. I just wanted you to know that. Without you all, I would have had nothing. You made me smile and laugh when I just wanted to cry. Let me know that there were people out there who still cared for me and my writing. I wrote primarily for me, but I also wrote for all of you who loved my plots and imagination. It was _wonderful_ to know that you all cared when I disappeared and I really hope that you're still fans of my work and will read all of the new stuff I post. :) I love you very all dearly.

It has been exactly 20 years since I first began writing Fanfiction, can you believe that? I'm amazed! I hope to keep writing for the east of my life. I truly love it that much.

Some of you were concerned that I was no longer writing, but worry, I _never_ abandon a Fanfic and have already started posting some new chapters for Fanfics and a few new ones as well. All Fanfics are being dragged out and edited. The smut/slash ones won't be going up here on FFNET due to them forcing me to remove all of my M rated ones already and threatening to ban my account if I ever reposted them. This site hasn't been a good place for Authors in a very long time and I no longer want to post my Fanfiction on FFNET, but I don't want to lose all of you.

So, you can find _all of_ my Fanfiction up on my own site **destinysgatewayDOTcom** (Replace the DOT with a .) Baring a few put into AO3, my site exclusively has my Fanfiction. You can favourite me on my site and you'll get an email each time I update. I would love if you'd post your own Fanfics there too. We have over 4,300 amazing stories up there for romantic pairings of practically any Fandom you can think of.

I have began continuing the sequel to **Sending Over The Edge** , which is called **Sending Into The Flames**. Chapter One and several teasers have been posted on my Fanfiction Facebook group also called **Destiny's Gateway**. I am continuing with all of my Sailor Moon and Hellsing plots.

If you want to talk to me day or night, I am _always_ on the group. You can talk to me about my Fanfics or anything about Fanfiction or Manga or Anime in general. We have almost 500 Members and are like a big family. If you ever need help with your writing or advise, I and others there are more than happy to help you out.

Just search on Facebook for **Destiny's Gateway** and join. I would love to see you there.

If you'd like to join my personal Facebook page, just do a search for **Aurelia Destiny**. Or enter this into your browser: **facebookDOTcom / AureliaDOTDestiny** (Replace the DOT and take out the spaces around the /) I post regular teasers for my Fanfics and share plot ideas. . Ask me about my writing, or just chat about anything. I love talking to people on there.

I have posted all the proper full links into my FFNET profile, if you'd rather just click than copy/paste.

My biggest news is that I am branching out into writing original short stories and novels, which I am submitting to various magazines and will be self-publishing on I have several short horror tales and a few romances that I am working on, but my major project is **The Shadow Warrior Series**. It is about Vampire's and Wiccan's and is packed with smut and some slash, with each book based on a different pairing. I have nine books planned for that series and have the first 8 chapters up on my site for everyone to read. It's already got a following. Lol. The first book, **A Dark Longing** is 80% done. It should be up on Amazon within the next month, after I complete it and it goes through editing and several more drafts. :)

Well, that's about it. On the off-chance that this message gets me deleted from FFNET, I hope that enough of you will have read this to know how to find me and I hope to see you on Facebook and my site **Destiny's Gateway**.

Much love and hugs to you all,

Princess Destiny


	3. I've Been Published On Amazon Kindle!

Hello everyone!

I hope that you're all having a very Merry Christmas? I just wanted to let you all know that I've been published. :) Finally. My Fantasy/Horror story **The Honoured Guest** has been posted onto all the Amazon Kindle sites under the pen name **Aurelia Destiny**.

As some of you know, I have wanted to be a published Author since I was twelve years old and I finally got my dream after a lot of hard work. I have always wanted to branch out from Fanfiction and also write original stories (Actually I _have_ been writing them, but no one has seen them. LOL). I will still definitely be writing Fanfiction and an old favorite of everyone's has been revised and will be coming out tonight- **Spin The Bottle.**

I would make me very happy if you purchased my story and left me a review to let me know what you think. It will help to support me as a writer. Please also let your friends or family know if they might be interested in this sort of plot. If you're unable to buy through Amazon, I can take payment through and email the PDF to you. My next story will be published on the last day of January and is called **Body Language**. It's a reworking of one of my Sailor Moon stories, but I've added on a lot of additional scenes and changed a lot of details. I will be releasing a smutty story on Amazon every month for the next year. If I'm able, I will be releasing more than one.

 **Summary:** **Fifteen year old High School student, Chelsea Tanner is kidnapped from her bedroom one night by a giant. As if that wasn't terrifying enough, she wakes up in a forest, surrounded by creature's right out of a fairy tale! She is taken to the Unseelie Court, where the Fae are holding a Great Feast. Once a year they take a mortal from the Earth Realm and hold a celebration to honour their Goddess and their Queen, Mab. The Fae are beautiful and kind and treat her as if she is a Princess, but Chelsea gradually realizes that beneath their friendly demeanour, and joyous celebrations, lies something quite sinister. Will she be able to figure out what their real plans for her are before midnight, and escape, or will she never leave the enchanted forest?**

 **NEWS ABOUT MY FANFICTION !:** I will have another chapter of **Unrestrained** up on my site tomorrow (It's Christmas so I am not writing tonight! LOL) and the revision of **Spin The Bottle** will be going onto _my site_ _only_ tonight. More chapters of **A Kiss In The Dark** , **Cat Got Your Tongue?** , **Sensual** , **Fright Night** , and **The Art Of Seduction** are coming out very soon. The first sequel to **Sending Over The Edge** , which is called **Sending Into The Flames** has the first chapter complete (And already posted on my Facebook page) and will shortly be posted up on my site **destinysgatewayDOTcom**. Because it has extreme sexual scenes, I am unable to post it here on FFnet. Some chapters have been mostly written for all of those afore mentioned stories and are almost ready to go. I am making it my goal to complete those Fanfics in 2016. I am also working on a revision of **The Destiny Within** , my very old Labyrinth Fanfic.

Anyway, that is my update for you all, because many of you have been asking when I will complete my stories. Please be patient. I know that it's been a long time since an update on some of my stories, but I have had a badly injured wrist for the last 8 months and was unable to write. I couldn't use that arm at all in fact. The injury was so severe that I had to have surgery on it 5 weeks ago. It is healing well and I can finally get back to my great love, which is writing Fanfiction!

Please see the below links to my novel **The Honoured Guest.** Because of restrictions on this site, I need to put the weblinks in this format. You can just go to Amazon and type in the name of the story or my pen name. I will also be adding a direct link to it in my FFnet Profile, if you would prefer to use that. :)

 **Please change the DOT to . in the weblinks below!**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcomDOTau/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon Australia)**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcom/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon US)**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcoDOTuk/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon UK)**

 **My Page:** **wwwDOTDOTcom/AureliaDestiny?ty=h**

 **My Email Address: aureliasDOTdestinyATgmailDOTcom**

Have a wonderful Christmas!

Hugs and love,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
